Fourside
__TOC__ Fourside Fourside is a stage in Super Smash Bros. Crusade as well as Super Smash Bros. Melee. In v0.7 it was an unlockable stage unlocked by playing 10 vs. matches. However, it v0.8 it was changed into a starter stage. It functions as a home stage for the EarthBound/Mother series characters, but Porky is instead fought on Good Egg Galaxy in classic mode. Layout Fourside takes place on three buildings above a city at night. The building on the far left is slanted, so items tend to roll off. The Monotoli Building, in the middle, is split into three parts: the top, two small ledges on either side in the middle, and a semi-long edge on the right. The building on the far right is the shortest one with a flat surface. In the Melee verison of this stage, above the far left building, there is a crane with a platform attached to it. It will move to the left a little and over the center of the building. There was also a UFO that would appear over the left or right building. Characters can fight on top of the UFO, though it has a slippery terrain. Also, Porky's helicopter that he stole from Monotoli could be seen in the background landing on the helicopter pad. All of these features have yet to make an appearence in Crusade. Origin Fourside is a major city that Ness has to venture through in order to find the fifth Your Sanctuary location. The mayor of Fourside is an old man named Geldegarde Monotoli. Geldegarde worked in the Monotoli Building, which is the tallest building in Fourside. The Monotoli Building is one of the most important places in EarthBound as it is where Ness and jeff defeat the evil Mani-Mani Statue (in Moonside) and it is where Ness rescues Paula for the second time. The Monotoli Building features yellow text going down the tower that says "Monotoli" in all caps. In this stage in Crusade, the Monotoli Building is the center building and looks somewhat similar to how it was designed in EarthBound and the yellow text saying "Monotoli" is retained. Unlike in EarthBound, the Monotoli Building is not the tallest building in this stage as taller buildings can be seen in the background. In EarthBound, Fourside also featured buildings that had fire escapes. The building featured on the right looks somewhat like one of the buildings in EarthBound that had fire escapes and the fire escapes themselves are retained. The buildings in the background and the building on the left side of the stage don't resemble any building in Fourside. In EarthBound, Fourside is never shown at night, as much of the game only takes place during the day. However, in Crusade, it is always night-time and there is a large moon featured in the background. In EarthBound when Ness and Jeff were investigating Jackie's Cafe in Fourside, they accidentally discover a new area called Moonside, an illusionary creation of the Mani-Mani Statue. Moonside is an area that is opposite to Fourside as it is always black with glowing lights (as an employee of the Dark Moon Hotel says, "Here in Moonside, it's always in the middle of the night"). This stage being in night-time and the large moon in the background could be a reference to Moonside in EarthBound. Category:Stages